PunkM Delanpiz
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: *'PunkM:' The word "Punk" and M'' because creator's name is Manon *'Délanpiz:' ''"Dél" for french word "Délire", "an" for french word "année" ("Year" in english), and "piz" for the word "Pizza". |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAULoid MODEL: 18 |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER | style="text-align: center;"|'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE | C#4 | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | 'Nikko Kishigami''' (Boyfriend)' 'Rosalia Noremy (Friend)' '''PunkN Delanpiz genderbend (Little Brother)' Violette Springfiels (Friend) Sakura Meiko (Friend) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE | style="text-align: center;"|'17' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE | 'J-Pop, K-pop, Ballad, Rock. ' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |PunkM's Youtube'' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align: center;"|'''53kg | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Tuna, grafic book and paper pen' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |'PunkM' |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align: center;"|'170cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align: center;"|'PunkM' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANT ART LIST |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align: center;"|'8th September' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES | Red Color, her boyfriend (Nikko Kishigami), Vocaloids, Dance, Draw, Pizza, Pasta, Hip Hop (breakdance), her friends, and more... | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE (there is no video cover on this playliste for the moment) NICONICODOUGA (no for moment) SOUNDCLOUD |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE | 8th September 2013 | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |'Classic music and dance (like Mozart's composition), Pink, Defoko, Pascal, her ennemies,...' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align: center;"|None |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Thoughtful, adult, Nice and veeeery Romantic. She sometimes Tees hysterics (sometimes for nothing) and hate that we do reflections on her physical (even if it perfect: D). She has no difficulty to make new friends but also to making enemies ... Can not help saying the four truths about people. Sincere, it is an matchless love for her boyfriend and his friends. Never drop a person and hard to sulk someone, forgive quickly dis-sandstone it. But ill-sandstone his ability to make a lot of friend an unbeatable speed and exceptional kindness, some of his many friends do her mischief in her back ... which is not very nice ... Sheis rather boy missing (the very least in her head). To combat and express what she thinks and feels, she takes refuge in the song, drawing and hip hop. |} Others Informations: Hair color: Light Brown Headgear: None Eye color: Brow Earphones: White headphones with red glowing glass lining diagonally on each ear (she hasn't always her headphone). Dress: A white jacket with short sleeves, a red t-shirt, white very short short, long socks striped red and black, black sneakers with red underneath, a big black cross necklace (like goth's necklace), a black leather glove on her left hand, red nail polish, number 18 tattooed on her left arm and print on her left sleeve when the jacket is present Nationality/Race: Japanese/French Asian/European About Voice PunkM's voice is in Romaji, but aliases can be added. Activating Male Genderbend (PunkN) For the male voice (or PunkN's voice) activate the genderbend with g+20 Special *PunkM's design originally comes from a draw by PunkM for the fun. *The syllabe "PIZ" in PunkM Delan'piz' means for Pizza *PunkM has a blog, you can found it here Videos & Voice's Exemples Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:French UTAUloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids english french japanese